Una pequeña conversación
by Kattharina
Summary: Familia son los que te aceptan, te quieren sin condiciones y hacen todo lo posible por hacerte sonreír. Una pequeña interacción entre Itachi y Sarada, fue inspirada por mi OS Inevitable.


Daré las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos** en sus comentarios.

Y se me olvidaba, si su intención es hacer un comentario **ofensivo** o **despectivo,** les pido encarecidamente que se abstengan. Así no pasan un mal rato y no me lo hacen pasar a mí. No comentarios **denigrantes** y mucho menos **insultos**. Les pido que por favor lean las indicaciones y las notas de autor al final de cada capítulo. No son un bonito adorno, si las coloco es por algo.

 **AVISO:** si mis notas hieren la sensibilidad de alguien, quiero que sepan que las hago sin tal finalidad. Mi intención no es ofenderles, quiero que quede claro para que luego no vengan a etiquetarme como una persona **grosera, malagradecida** o **prepotente.** Simplemente soy sincera con aspecto que a muchos autores les desagrada pero que no son capaces de decir por miedo a ser tildado de la misma manera en la que me designan a mí. Mi finalidad es crearles conciencia en la forma de comentar para ayudar, más nada.

 **A** claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo —**

" _Pensamientos"._

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

Si utilizo negrita en los diálogos es mera costumbre, sé que no es necesario, pero a mí en lo particular me gusta.

 **A** dvertencias:

Posible OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales explícita-implícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

 **G** énero: Family.

 **C** lasificación: K.

 **D** isclaimer: La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Una pequeña conversación.**

.

‹‹ _La gente notara los cambios en nuestra actitud hacia ellos, pero nunca notarán el comportamiento suyo que nos hizo cambiar ››._

Anónimo.

* * *

Su madre había llegado a dejarla a casa de sus abuelos a la hora pactada, ella estaba segura que lo hacía porque a pesar de todo era su derecho aunque no estuviera muy contenta.

— **Sarada, cariño, ve a dejar las cosas en tu habitación y luego baja a comer galletas de jengibre —** emitió su abuela con una sonrisa afable.

La pequeña asintió, se acomodó las gafas y tomó su mochila. Empezó a subir las escaleras hacia la segunda planta. No era la primera vez que se quedaba con ellos, de hecho, ya era la octava vez que iba a pasar un fin de semana ahí. Sin embargo, todavía se sentía fuera de lugar, como si no encajara en ese lugar.

La verdad es que en el fondo deseaba estar en casa con sus padres, posiblemente horneando algún pastel o comiendo bolas de arroz. Tomando té verde (el favorito de su _padre_ ) o escuchando renegar a su madre por las llamadas del hospital. Prefería estar allá.

No es que no sintiera nada por sus abuelos, no, todo lo contrario. Le encantaba pasar tiempo de calidad con ellos, sobre todo con su tío Itachi. Solamente sentía que ese no era el lugar para ella.

Finalmente llegó a su habitación. El cuarto estaba pintado en tono rosa suave y la cama tenía doseles, parecía la cama de una princesa. Acolchonada y muy cómoda. Los muebles y cómodas eran blancos con rosa, las cortinas de igual manera. Su abuela Mikoto se había esmerado por hacerla sentir cómoda, se lo agradecía muchísimo, pero de igual forma quería estar con su madre y su padre. Además, si su hermanito llegaba ella no se enteraría, se perdería su nacimiento.

Sarada tiró la mochila en una esquina y soltó un profundo suspiro, el fin de semana se le antojaría largo.

— **Vaya, pareces muy animada.**

La voz masculina la sobresaltó de repente, dio un respingo y se giró. Los ojos de Sarada se iluminaron como dos farolas al reconocer al hombre parado debajo de la puerta y se le formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— **¡Tío Itachi! —** corrió hacia él con los brazos abiertos.

Itachi sonrió, se agachó y esperó a su sobrina también con los brazos extendidos.

— **Hola, pequeña —** murmuró apretándola contra su pecho.

Sarada se aferró al cuello de su tío y cerró los ojos, si había alguien que la hacía sentir en casa era Itachi. Siempre lograba robarle una sonrisa y hacerla olvidar que se sentía ajena.

Desde que conoció a su familia biológica, Itachi siempre fue el más cariñoso con ella. Sasuke a penas la veía. Y eso porque era una diligencia de los juzgados, si de él dependiera no la vería nunca.

— **¿Por qué no has bajado? —** preguntó una vez se separó de ella **—. Mamá te espera con galletas de jengibre y leche caliente.**

La niña hizo una mueca. No le gustaban esas galletas, el sabor era demasiado fuerte para su paladar y la leche no lo mejoraba, todo lo contrario.

— **No me gustan las galletas de jengibre —** respondió y regresó a la cama.

Itachi se puso de pie, algo no andaba bien con su sobrina y le preocupaba. Desde que comenzó a quedarse en casa de sus padres, Sarada no había demostrado estar a gusto y eso comenzaba a intranquilizarlo.

Él amaba a su sobrina. Desde el momento que supo de su existencia hasta el día que la conoció la amó. Aunque su hermano no demostrara la menor complacencia de saber que tenía una hija. De hecho, hasta la fecha no la había visto más que dos o tres veces en los seis meses que llevaba de frecuentar la casa de sus padres. Y eso porque un juez lo había decretado, sino, jamás la hubiera conocido.

Con tristeza comprobó que su hermano menor solo tenía la disposición de incordiar a Sakura. Desgraciadamente, Sasuke todavía le guardaba rencor por no haberse doblegado ante sus encantos nuevamente. Y no le perdonaba el que se hubiese casado con Neji. Eso lo motivó a llevarle la contra y pelear por sus _derechos_ por Sarada.

Claro que en un principio, su objetivo era arrebatarle a la niña para hacerle daño. Y así demostrarle su poderío.

— **¿Qué sucede, nena? —** preguntó a su sobrina.

Sarada estaba acostada boca arriba observando los doseles de su cama, soltó un suspiro fastidiada. Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír, cuando hacía esos gestos se parecía tanto a su hermano menor.

La niña se quedó callada un momento, la verdad es que sí tenía una pregunta que no la dejaba desde hacía mucho. Precisamente desde el momento en que supo quién era su verdadero padre biológico.

Aunque siendo honesta, ella ya se había dado cuenta que Neji no era su padre. Lo notó en la tonalidad de su cabello y en la carencia de sus ojos. Eran oscuros, mientras que los miembros de la familia Hyūga los tenían perlados. Sarada supo que Neji no era su padre biológico, pero tampoco le interesaba conocer al hombre que dejó sola a su madre mientras la cargaba en su vientre.

— **Tío… —** musitó indecisa.

— **Hmp —** dijo Itachi sentándose en la cama al lado de su sobrina.

— **¿Por qué Sasuke odia a mamá? —** indagó mirándolo fijamente.

A Itachi no le sorprendía que la niña llamara a su hermano por su nombre, la verdad es que no esperaba menos tomando en consideración que apenas lo conocía. Sin embargo, también le sorprendía que le cuestionara un tema tan delicado. Eso solo era señal de la capacidad mental de Sarada, una forma muy temprana de madurez común en los Uchiha.

— **¿Por qué lo preguntas? —** cuestionó cauteloso, la pequeña frunció el ceño y dijo.

— **Mamá dice que contestar una pregunta con otra es de mala educación —** increpó Sarada.

Itachi sonrió levemente, en definitiva, su sobrina sacó la poca paciencia de Sakura.

— **Lo sé —** contestó él **—. Solo quiero saber que te hace pensar que Sasuke odia a Sakura.**

Sarada no tenía mucho que pensar, las acciones de su padre biológico lo decían todo. No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que Sasuke no tenía la menor intención de convivir con ella, pero que aún sin tener interés en su custodia la peleó como león contra su presa. Quien, para desgracia de Sarada era Sakura. Sin embargo, su madre no era ninguna débil y mucho menos idiota. Y se armó de todo lo que tenía disponible en su arsenal, peleó con garras y dientes por su custodia.

También ayudó que su abuelo Hizashi y su tía Hanabi no permitieran desprestigiar el buen nombre de su padre y su madre.

— **Él no se interesa por mí, pero aun así busca provocar a mamá y trata de hacerle daño… —** murmuró la pequeña con aire sabio.

Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido y nuevamente alabó la capacidad de madurez que poseía su sobrina, luego sonrió, no eran todos genes Uchiha después de todo. La crianza era también algo importante, Sakura y Neji hacían un gran trabajo en guiar a Sarada.

Debía admitir que, de haberse dado diferente las cosas, seguramente Sarada no presentaría el grado de madurez y la inteligencia que ahora poseía. Además, Sasuke no era un hombre reconocido por su capacidad con los niños, sin embargo, eso no debía distraerlo de la cuestión que tenía a su sobrina poco más que incómoda.

¿Cómo le respondía a una niña de seis años que su padre tenía por finalidad doblegar a su madre por resentimiento y morbo? ¿Cómo le decía que Sasuke solo quería fastidiar a Sakura y que no sentía el menor cariño por ella?

Era algo demasiado cruel hasta para él, no podría herir de esa manera a su sobrina. En el fondo, Itachi no deseaba confirmar las palabras de la pequeña, no obstante, ella sí lo hizo.

— **Sé que él no me quiere, tío Itachi —** articuló Sarada sin el menor atisbo de tristeza, solo había resignación en su expresión **—, solo no entiendo porque quiere vengarse de mamá… No es como que le importara** **saber de mi existencia, simplemente la fastidia, pero no sé por qué —** frunció el ceño pensativa.

Itachi abrió los ojos ligeramente pasmado, de no ser porque tenía todas las características físicas de los Uchiha, se atrevería a afirmar que Sarada era digna hija de Neji Hyūga.

Finalmente el mayor de los Uchiha soltó un suspiro, acarició los sedosos cabellos negros de su sobrina.

— **Lo único que necesitas saber es que tu madre es una buena mujer, a pesar de todo lo que se ha dicho en los medios… Es una buena mujer y tu padre no debió hacer nada de esto, debió dejarla en paz —** musitó Itachi, haciendo honor a la verdad.

Tal vez si Sasuke no se hubiera enterado de nada, Sarada estaría tranquila y sin conflictos emocionales, sin esa pelea absurda que mantenía su hermano menor en contra de ex cuñada. Si tan solo aceptara que perdió, todo sería más fácil.

— **Si la hubiera dejado en paz, todo sería más fácil —** aceptó la pequeña, luego dejó escapar un suspiro y colocó una sonrisa jovial **—, pero no te habría conocido a ti y a los abuelos, es algo que debo agradecer, tío Itachi.**

El hombre sonrió.

— **Ven acá, nena —** pidió abriendo sus brazos.

La niña no se lo pensó dos veces antes de echarse a sus brazos, Itachi le dio un beso en la coronilla y le susurró.

— **Te quiero, pequeña —** confesó, no era muy dado a las muestras de afecto, pero su sobrina se las merecía.

" _Así como alguna vez también quise a tu madre"_ , añadió internamente.

— **Yo también te quiero, tío Itachi —** susurró Sarada.

Sí, extrañaba a sus papás, pero también disfrutaba del tiempo con su tío después de todo era lo que le quedaba. Tal vez algún día descubriría porque Sasuke le guardaba tanto rencor a su madre, hasta entonces, disfrutaría de la mejor parte de tener otro par de abuelos y un tío guapo e inteligente.

— **Creo que es mejor que bajemos o la abuela se enojará.**

Itachi concordó con ella, seguramente su madre ya debía estar bastante extrañada de que su nieta tardara tanto en bajar.

— **Bien, vamos —** comentó estirando su mano, la pequeña no dudó en tomarla.

Ambos salieron de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, en el camino Itachi esperaba que a su hermano jamás se le ocurriera hacerle ningún desplante a su sobrina o de tratar de envenenarle en contra de sus padres; porque entonces, solo entonces, él conocería la verdadera furia de su hermano mayor.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

¡Hola!

Por aquí de nuevo publicando este pequeño corto, la idea nació del tema Momentos, del OS Inevitable más específicamente. No pude controlar que mi imaginación volara e hice esto, espero les agrade.

Si tienen alguna duda, pueden dejarla en la cajita de comentarios, de ante mano muchas gracias y hasta la próxima.


End file.
